


All I want to do is see more

by belmanoir



Series: dS Harlequin [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue. <i>Eight thirty in the morning was too early to be this turned on.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want to do is see more

**Author's Note:**

> For snoopypez.

**Day Six**

Eight thirty in the morning was too early to be this turned on. Unfortunately, knowing that didn't do anything to make Ray's skin stop tingling or keep his slacks from getting more and more uncomfortable with every move Kowalski made. 

They'd barely touched. A few kisses and a little cuddling, and then Ray's ma had called his cell phone and told him that if he didn't come home for dinner she was filing a missing persons report. Kowalski'd gone with him, but it wasn't like they could do anything but make out in the Riv for a couple minutes before going inside. Ray'd been tempted to sneak Kowalski into his room for the night, but in the end he hadn't been willing to risk Ma catching them. That wasn't a conversation he was planning to have with either Kowalski or Fraser in the house if he could help it.

So here they were at the 2-7, across the desk from each other, three and a half hours till they could meet Fraser for lunch. And apparently Kowalski reacted to sexual satisfaction by regressing because he was chewing grape bubblegum, of all things, and Ray could _smell_ it, plus Kowalski kept blowing bubbles and it was driving Ray _crazy_.

This was insane. This was like getting a Ferrari for Christmas and having to go to work the next day without driving it. Which was probably an insulting way to think about Kowalski. Ray was distracted for about five seconds by trying to decide whether or not Kowalski would be offended at being compared to a Ferrari, but then Kowalski popped another bubble, pulling the gum back into his mouth with his tongue, and the only thing Ray could think of to make him _stop_ was to say, "Hey, Kowalski, would you be offended at being compared to a Ferrari?"

And that wasn't better at all, not at all. Now Kowalski was _looking_ at him, and Ray's entire brain was a picture of Kowalski last night, turning and catching Ray's eyes as Fraser fucked him, Kowalski looking at Ray's dick and licking his lips. 

"Depends on the context," Kowalski said. "I guess I can't really think of a context where I would though. Why, did someone compare you to a Ferrari? Doesn't seem like Fraser's style." 

Ray didn't answer because he wasn't sure he could actually _talk_ at this point. Kowalski came around the desk. 

"You okay?" He put his hand on Ray's shoulder and Ray jumped about a foot. Kowalski's eyes lit up and he started to grin. He leaned in like he was looking at Ray's paperwork over his shoulder and murmured right in Ray's ear, "You wanna take me for a test drive, Vecchio?"

Ray actually moaned. Quiet enough no one heard but Kowalski, thank God, but Kowalski snickered, _right in Ray's ear_ , and Ray had thought you got over this after high school, this feeling like if you didn't get laid you might actually _die_.

Kowalski straightened, kicked his chair lightly. "You know where they are, _you_ show me, genius," he said loudly. "'Cause I looked under the box of paper clips and there wasn't fucking anything there."

And Ray heard, clear as day, _I wanted to fucking blow you in the supply closet every day for the rest of our lives._ He swallowed a whimper, took a deep breath. Gotta make this good. "Jeez, Kowalski, you're unbelievable," he said, startled at now normal his voice sounded. "Have you thought about going in for an eye exam? Feeling a little more blind than usual? I'm telling you, they've been under the paper clips for the last ten years." He stood up, buttoning his jacket to hide his erection, and headed for the supply closet.

The door shut behind them and Ray stood there, awkwardly. Kowalski though, Kowalski just pulled his gum out of his mouth and stuck it to the doorframe and then they were kissing, hot and heavy. When Kowalski slipped his knee between Ray's thighs Ray's head banged against the door hard enough to hurt. And this was all he wanted, just this, just Kowalski's tongue in his mouth and Kowalski's erection pushing against his thigh, but Kowalski got on his knees and started undoing Ray's belt buckle and hey, that sounded like a good plan too.

"You want it pretty bad, huh?" Kowalski grinned as he unzipped Ray's fly and pulled out his dick. 

Ray nodded helplessly. 

"I've never done it before, but I don't figure there's much to it," Kowalski said, and then he leaned forward and licked the head of Ray's dick.

"Ahhh," Ray moaned softly, struggling to be quiet and not, oh God, not bang his hips against the door because if someone heard them they might be _interrupted_.

Kowalski licked again, and then he wrapped his lips around the head of Ray's cock and started sliding down, hot and wet. And yeah, he was a little awkward with it, his teeth grazed Ray once or twice, but Ray was so on edge and Kowalski just--Kowalski looked incredible on his knees with his stupid spiky hair and his eyes closed and that mouth--that mouth, Jesus--

Kowalski pulled off. "Tell me," he said, moving his hand slow and firm. "Tell me what you want to do to me."

"I can barely speak and you want me to talk dirty to you?" Ray protested as softly as he could. 

Kowalski laughed softly, his breath hitting Ray's wet cock. "I figure you can do pretty much anything and talk at the same time. Tell me." 

Okay. Talking dirty was always a little embarrassing, but Ray could do this. _Trust,_ he reminded himself. _Partners._ "I want--I want to fuck you," he said, and Kowalski sucked him down again. "I want you to fuck me."

Kowalski murmured his approval and Ray pressed his hands against the door until it hurt in order to stay still, to keep from shoving forward into Kowalski's hot mouth.

"I want to blow you while Fraser watches. I want to watch the game with you and make out on the couch during the commercials," he said, and fuck, now Kowalski had a rhythm going. Kowalski was sucking and slurping and Ray'd always wondered if the toothpicks were because he'd quit smoking but no, apparently Kowalski just really liked having something in his mouth because he was making more noise than _Ray_.

"I want to touch you," Ray said, and Kowalski hummed again, Ray thought he might actually be saying something, talking about Ray's cock. "All over. Your skin, it's amazing, the freckles on your back, oh fuck, I want to lick your tattoo, I want--" And then suddenly he recognized it, the rhythm of Kowalski's mouth, the vowels, he'd heard Kowalski say them so many times. Kowalski was humming _Vecchio_ and Ray came without even warning him.

Kowalski only choked a little, though, managed to swallow most of it anyway. "Hey, give a guy some notice," he said when he pulled off, licking come off the corner of his mouth as he zipped Ray back up and gave him a little pat. But he wasn't annoyed. He was smug as all hell. "You really want to lick my tattoo?"

"Why'd you stake me?" Ray asked without even knowing he was going to.

Kowalski's pleased expression vanished and Ray wished he could take the words back. "I was drunk," he said, getting to his feet. "I had a straight flush, there were ten thousand dollars on the table, Vecchio. Money for the department, money so next time we needed to put surveillance on some guy Zuko had his eye on we could _afford_ it. I--dammit, Vecchio, what else I got that anyone would want?"

Ray thought he'd been speechless before but this was the real deal.

Kowalski looked down. "Not--not that I _got_ you, exactly. I know that. I mean, _you_ got you, not anybody else, and--"

"Yeah," Ray said with an effort. "Yeah, you got me."

Kowalski stared at him.

"Gimme your bracelet," Ray said.

"What?"

"Come on, give it to me."

Kowalski took the bracelet off and handed it over, staring at his feet--but when Ray wrapped it around his own wrist, Kowalski's eyes shot straight to his.

"What, you think I was gonna throw it away?" Maybe he should have, it was gonna look ridiculous with all his suits, but it was worth it for the look on Kowalski's face.

"You're really gonna wear it?" Kowalski asked. "What if someone sees?"

Ray snapped the clasp shut and pulled Kowalski in for another kiss. Kowalski tasted like grape flavor and come and when Ray stopped kissing him he stayed there, pressed up against Ray's front, his face buried in Ray's neck, his fingers tangling in his bracelet on Ray's wrist.

"Listen, Kowalski, I don't care who knows," he said. "I'd wear your letterman's jacket too if you had one."

"Stella still has it," Kowalski said, and somehow that was the funniest thing Ray had ever heard. Soon Kowalski was laughing too, shaking silently against Ray and huffing soft amused breaths against his neck. 

"But if it's official they might not want us to partner anymore," Ray reminded him. "So anyone asks, I'm just gonna say I won it off you at poker."


End file.
